


Неоконченное дело

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Чарльз Вейн мертв. Это-то точно. Джек и Энн примиряются с его смертью и фактом, что они не могут избавиться от чувства, что его дух еще с ними.
Kudos: 3





	1. Неверующий

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unfinished Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431423) by [corrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corrielle/pseuds/corrielle). 



> Переведено на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2020 для команды Black Sails Gen Het Fem. Бета la-renarde (Девятихвостая).

Джек Рэкхем не верил в призраков. Вера в духов, проникающих сквозь разделяющую мир живых и мир мертвых завесу и возвращающихся назад с того света, основывалась на предположении, что тот свет существовал, что для него, капитана Рэкхема, подразумевало некую могущественную сущность, наделенную властью решать, кому прийти, а кому уходить. Бога. А Джек Рэкхем не верил в Бога. Он оставил свою веру в церкви, когда хоронил отца.  
Во что Джек верил, так это в то, что род людской жил в страхе с первого момента, когда человек познал смерть и дал ей имя, а человеческий ум изобрел Бога и дьявола как сосуды, чтобы вместить все свое благоговение и весь свой ужас. Джек понимал этот порыв. Кроме того, он знал, что это противоречит здравому смыслу. Желание верить, что часть его продолжит существовать, когда от его тела останутся лишь кости в песке, ничего не исправляло.  
Он знал это слишком хорошо, и оттого особенно тяжело было, когда появилось это ощущение. Это не было что-то, что он мог бы потрогать пальцем. Это было — ему ужасно не хватало конкретного слова — присутствие. Он сидел один в их с Энн палатке — или каюте, если они были в море, — но в то же самое время каждый нерв его тела кричал, что он не один. Что, если он обернется, там будет некто, просто ожидающий, пока его заметят. Вскоре Джек немало наловчился оборачиваться быстро — просто на всякий случай, вдруг он сможет хотя бы мельком разглядеть то... что бы это ни было. Просто на случай, если кто-то в самом деле взялся столь изощренно его дурачить . Некто, кто мог неслышно пройти через стену или запертую дверь, в тот самый момент, когда Джек в очередной раз поворачивался вокруг своей оси. Он никогда никого не видел.  
Он чувствовал это и когда был с Энн. Иной раз, когда они ночью сидели у костра близ деревни и пили ром, ему казалось, что кто-то третий стоит за границей круга света, готовый шагнуть внутрь и присоединиться к ним. Как если бы этот кто-то — кем бы он ни был — думал, что они будут рады ему. Джек не желал называть имени того, кто, как он думал, это был. Чарльз был мертв, и дело с концом.  
Шли дни, и становилось очевидно, что когда Джек впервые обдумывал вопрос, он упустил из виду две причины того, почему человеческий ум мог бы убедить себя, что призраки и духи бродят по земле. Первой была скорбь. Никогда прежде Джек не испытывал столь острого желания верить, что мертвые не уходят совсем, даже после смерти отца. Он начал понимать, как те, кто менее рационален, могут убедить себя, что их близкие не в земле или на дне моря, но с рядом с ними, невидимые, но ощутимые. Второй причиной было чувство вины. Пусть он злился на Элинор Гатри, устроившую казнь Чарльза, пусть он ненавидел Роджерса, факт оставался фактом: Чарльз умер, спасая его, потому что он, Джек, решил вернуться в Нассау, хотя был свободен и при деньгах. Чарльз был бы жив, если бы не он, и вес этого знания, возможно, был достаточен, чтобы заставить его вообразить, что Чарльз все еще здесь, с ним, что его собственное легкомыслие не разделило их навеки.  
Единственной проблемой с этим объяснением было, что Энн тоже ощущала это присутствие. Он знал это — не потому, что они говорили об этом (он не был готов признать, что развлекался такими нелепыми идеями после того, как в свое время во всеуслышание утверждал нечто противоположное), но потому что она начала время от времени по вечерам оставлять немного рома и щепотку табака в кисете рядом со своим местом у огня. Когда она делала это первый раз, она посмотрела на него, как бы предлагая сказать что-то, но он только пожал плечами и промолчал, втайне испытывая облегчение, потому что не он один чувствовал это присутствие, облегчение даже большее от того, что Энн не вынуждала его говорить об этом.  
В первые присутствие этой сущности (Джек по-прежнему отказывался называть её Чарльзом) проявилось в чем-то большем, нежели молчаливое наблюдение, во время захвата корабля. Капитан и команда сдались, и Джек с корабельным гроссбухом в руках обшаривал корабль в поисках тайников, где могли быть спрятаны неучтенные ценности. Он основательно прочесал капитанскую каюту и собирался двигаться дальше, когда споткнулся о собственную ногу. По крайней мере, это было единственное логическое объяснение. Признать это ранило его гордость (он не обладал грацией Энн или силой Чарльза, но законченным неловким идиотом он все-таки не был...или обычно не был), но, судя по всему, это было мгновение неуклюжести. На его пути ничего не было, и он был один в каюте. Не было никого, кто мог подставить ему подножку, хотя ощущалось именно так. Как если бы кто-то хотел, чтобы он споткнулся,, чтобы глаза его зацепились за неестественно выглядящий сучок в дереве балки у пола. При нажатии на него открылся потайной отсек, в котором капитан припрятал жемчуг, драгоценные камни и немного золота. Это был богатый улов, из тех, что могли немало добавить к средствам на ведение войны. И Джек упустил бы его, если б не споткнулся.  
— Спасибо за это, — прошептал Джек пустой каюте перед ним, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь и отправиться показать другим свою находку.  
Еще больше причин быть благодарным у Джека появилось, когда неделей позже он обнаружил себя посреди жестокой схватки. Кто-то (Джеку нравилось винить Роджерса) оказался достаточно умен, и солдаты тихо прятались в укрытии до тех пор, пока пираты не решили, что овладели кораблем — только для того, чтобы быть внезапно вовлеченными в ближний бой с морской пехотой.  
Джек не был бойцом. Он знал это. Все это знали. «Кому — ум, кому — меч», — сказал он Чарльзу одним давно прошедшим днем, когда языком пытался проложить дорогу в его команду. Именно эти слова Чарльз припоминал ему, когда Джек жаловался на нехватку мускулатуры. (Энн, в свою очередь, по большей части только хмуро поглядывала, как если бы его желание не зависеть от защиты друзей было личным оскорблением её способностям).  
Но Чарльз был мертв, Энн сражалась на другом конце корабля, и Джек пялился на штык морского пехотинца, выглядевшего если и не столь же дремуче заросшим, как Тич, то по крайней мере таким же высоким и крепким. Если загнать тебя в угол, ты дерешься, как ощетинившийся кот, напомнил он себе. Так сказала ему однажды Энн, однако лучшее, на что он мог надеяться в этом углу — со всей силы вмазать порождению Сатаны по носу, прежде чем оно сомкнет свои челюсти на его шее и вытряхнет из него жизнь. Нет, лучшее, на что он мог надеяться — это не дать себя заколоть до тех пор, пока остальная команда узнает о заварушке и придет на помощь.  
Джек уклонялся, и блокировал, и подныривал так хорошо, как только мог, пытаясь учесть вторую половину того, что Энн тогда сказала ему. Не пытайся выделываться. Просто оставайся в живых, пока я не подоспею. Пехотинец, похоже, почуял, что берет верх, и сильно его теснил. Джек отступил еще и спиной ощутил дерево. На мгновение он прямо-таки увидел перед собой неодобрительное лицо Чарльза. «Ты позволил противнику прижать тебя к стене», говоришь. А куда мне было деваться?  
То, что случилось затем, произошло очень быстро. Пехотинец, давно сменивший штык на меч, сделал выпад, намереваясь сделать Джека еще одной жертвой господства Британской Империи в Карибском бассейне. Но удар так и не достиг цели. Вместо этого Джека был вытолкнут из-под него буквально ничем. Там не было ничего и никого. Любой другой человек в команде был слишком занят, сражаясь за собственную жизнь, чтобы уделять затруднительному положению Джека много внимания, к тому же это не ощущалось как человеческая рука или тело, столкнувшееся с его, — скорее как стена воздуха, увлекшая его в сторону. Что бы это ни было, оно швырнуло его прямо в спину другого британского солдата, заставив того потерять равновесие ровно настолько, чтобы пират мог всадить лезвие ему между ребер. Инерция увлекла пехотинца вперед, но так как его цели на прежнем месте уже не было, он споткнулся и клинок, предназначенный Джеку, застрял в досках корпуса. Джек метнулся вправо и каким-то образом ухитрился вонзить свой меч в живот пехотинцу прежде, чем тот высвободил свое оружие.  
Потом подтянулась остальная команда и с ними Энн, и силы сторон отчасти сравнялись. В итоге их потери были не так уж велики, учитывая обстоятельства. Один человек из команды Флинта был убит, один потерял руку и один из людей Мади с раной в животе — не похоже было, чтобы он смог пережить эту ночь  
— Мне сказали, ты убил кого-то, — сообщила Энн после того, как все было кончено, и команда занялась мертвецами. — Которого из них?  
— Вон того, — ответил Джек, указывая на пехотинца, который в смерти почему-то выглядел даже более гороподобным.  
Он даже не обиделся на то, что она выглядела удивленной.  
— Я расскажу тебе позже, — пообещал он.


	2. Агностик

Энн Бонни не была уверена, что она верующая. Она думала, что Джек, возможно, был прав насчет христианского Бога, но дальше их мнения расходились. Джек думал — если бог, с которым он вырос, нереален, значит, и никакого другого нет. Впрочем, теология была нечастой гостьей в их разговорах, так что насчет этого разногласия она была бы счастлива оставить дело как есть, если бы все было нормально.  
Вот только оно не было.  
Энн была неразговорчива и знала, как это ощущалось — просто тихо сидеть с кем-то. С Джеком всегда было чувство работы занятого ума, тишины, что будет вот-вот нарушена. С Макс — чувство молчаливой уверенности, что ей не нужно ничего говорить, но если Энн заговорит, она будет услышана. C Чарльзом — взаимное согласие, что большинство людей слишком много болтают, смешанное с облегчением от наличия друга, с которым можно спокойно выпить. Хотя, пожалуй, там было больше: разделяемая настороженность, знание, что Чарльз прикроет её спину, а она его.  
И все это, имено эта конкретная смесь ощущений и привычных, глубоко сидящих в костях знаний, говорила ей, что Чарльз сейчас должен сидеть рядом с ней, что она могла бы повернуть голову, и он был бы там, с кружкой рома в руках, с умиротворенным и одновременно настороженным выражением на лице. Когда она впервые ощутила это, она обернулась без задней мысли, и когда оказалось, что его там нет, острая боль от потери вспыхнула с новой силой, столь же острой, как в день, когда они получили весть о его смерти.  
Она хотела спросить Джека, чувствует ли он то же самое, но он, похоже, собирался отвергнуть это как невозможное, даже если и чувствовал, так что она продолжала молчать. Она не хотела спорить, а если слово «фантазия» вылетит у Джека изо рта, спор будет. Вместо этого она решила подождать и посмотреть, продолжится ли это. И оно продолжилось.  
— Я знаю, ты там, — негромко сказала она однажды ночью, когда чувство было особенно сильным. Джек уже спал, и убедившись, что он не шевелится, Энн добавила:  
— Приходи посидеть с нами, когда пожелаешь.  
Кажется, именно после этого невидимый дух Чарльза окончательно обосновался рядом . Она чувствовала его присутствие, когда шла через деревню маронов, а иногда ощущала у своего плеча в тишине перед боем.  
Она была рада знать, что он там, но её беспокоило, что она ведет себя, будто его там нет. Это было неправильно, Чарльз явно хотел, чтобы она заметила его, а она ничего не делала для него в ответ. Проблема была в том, что она никогда особенно не задумывалась над тем, как дать призраку почувствовать, что ему рады. Она встречала других моряков, которым суеверия не мешали делать это. Одни зажигали свечи и перебирали четки, другие жгли кусочки бумаги. Многие из них оставляли кусочки еды или маленькие подношения. Большинство из них предлагали ром. Важнее всего, решила она, дать призраку что-то, в чем он нуждался при жизни. Это, показалось ей, было довольно просто.  
Чарльзу нравились ром и табак, а у неё было и то и другое, так что однажды ночью, без каких-либо церемоний, она выставила лишний стакан с чуточкой рома на дне, положила щепотку табака в кисет, завязала и положила рядом со стаканом. Это ощущалось правильным.  
Джек смотрел, как она проделывает все это, ни говоря ни слова. Он знал, для кого она старается. Это было написано на его лице. Не будь трусом, Джек. Даже если ты думаешь, что я сошла с ума. Скажи. Может быть, я просто скорблю. Я знаю, ты тоже. Скажи что-нибудь.  
Он промолчал. Он выглядел, как человек, который не хотел начинать спор, и она не винила его за молчание. Оставшуюся часть вечера он вел себя как если бы она не делала ничего необычного, хотя на лице его появлялось испуганное выражение каждый раз, как его взгляд останавливался на вещах, которые она оставила для Чарльза.  
Тот не всегда был рядом с ней, или, по крайней мере, она так не думала. Она могла чувствовать, что одна, а в следующее мгновение знала, что он рядом, или ощущала предупреждающее покалывание между лопатками, говорившее, что кто-то подходит к ней сзади. Спустя какое-то время она начала чувствовать его присутствие, когда они захватывали корабли. Это было не то же самое, как если б он был рядом с ней с настоящим оружием в руках. Для начала, Энн не знала наверняка, что Чарльз мог и чего не мог, а он не нашел способа сказать ей это. Но сущность, которую она чувствовала над левым плечом, когда взбиралась на борт вражеского корабля, на что-то да годилась.  
Так вышло, что именно Джек доказал ее правоту.  
Корабль выглядел легкой добычей — купец, и плохо укомплектованный, насколько она могла разглядеть. Большая опасность могла исходить от пушек, даже после того, как будет отправлена абордажная команда.  
— Я не нуждаюсь в няньках, — сказала она, почувствовав, как Чарльз приближается к ней. — Присмотри за Джеком сегодня, ладно?  
На мгновение она почти могла видеть мрачное выражение лица Чарльза при мысли о том, чтобы оставаться в стороне от битвы, но затем он ушел. Когда их приз поднял белый флаг без особого сопротивления, она подумала, что им повезло или их репутация работала на них. Чарльз не вернулся, когда драка закончилась, и она предположила, он нашел лучшее занятие, чем смотреть, как они обчищают корабль и возвращаются в порт. Затем она услышала стрельбу и безошибочно узнаваемый звук ударов стали о сталь. Они доносились снизу, а Джек пошел в трюм, осмотреть добычу.  
Те, кто был ближе к звукам драки, сражались на нижней палубе, но Энн наступала им на пятки. Когда она добралась туда, англичане частью были уже мертвы, и ее товарищи неплохо справлялись сами, но она помогла им окончить драку побыстрее. Потом она нашла Джека, выглядевшего бледным и измотанным, но невредимого.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросила она.  
Джек прижал руку к щеке, а когда отнял ее, его лицо было испачкано кровью (не его собственной, иначе она бы заметила).  
— По всей видимости, — сказал он.  
Когда они поднялись на палубу и Энн спросила, кого он убил, Джек снова побледнел и пообещал рассказать позже — что было необычно для него. Обычно он любил говорить о своих столкновениях со смертью настолько же сильно, насколько она ненавидела говорить о своих.  
Только позднее, когда они были одни, она узнала, почему. Она выставляла для Чарльза ром и табак, как обычно делала все эти дни.  
— Это для Чарльза, не так ли, — сказал Джек.  
Это не было вопросом.  
Она откупорила ром.  
— Для кого же еще?  
— Я не это имел ввиду. Я хочу сказать... конечно, это для Чарльза, но... ты делаешь это, потому что он здесь. — Джек указал на землю у его ног, затем очертил пальцем круг. — Рядом с нами, вокруг наc... — Энн только пристально смотрела на него. Не похоже было, что он забавляется, но она не собиралась говорить что-либо, пока не будет уверена, и единственным способом точно узнать, что Джек на самом деле думает, было позволить ему договорить до конца. — Не... не смотри на меня вот так. Я не принижаю твой ритуал и я не смеюсь. Я к тому, что... Я чувствую это. Почему ты это делаешь. Я чувствую его тоже.  
— Об этом ты собирался рассказать мне позднее?  
— О том, что я был бы мертв прежде, чем ты добралась бы до нас, — сказал Джек, — В тесном помещении, сильнее, тяжелее — этот парень убил бы меня, и ему почти удалось.  
Энн пододвинулась ближе к нему. Обычно речь Джека была полна цветистых выражений и хорошо отмеренных пауз, чтобы его аудитория восхитилась хорошо расказанной историей. Но сейчас он Просто Рассказал, Что Случилось, и это означало, что происшедшее напугало его. Кроме того, это означало, что он не преувеличивал, и это напугало и её тоже. Потерять Чарльза было уже достаточно плохо. О том, чтобы потерять и Джека, думать было невыносимо, но слушая, как он произносит это, она почти представила.  
— Что-то отшвырнуло меня прочь, и это был не другой человек, это была не качка, потому что никто больше не покачнулся, насколько я заметил. Меня... словно отбросило в сторону рукой гиганта за секунду до того, как клинок опустился ровно туда, где должна была находиться моя шея, — он положил руку на горло и ощупал кожу, словно до сих пор удивлялся, что она цела.  
— И ты думаешь, что это был он, — сказала Энн.  
— Как ты сама сказала — а кто же еще? Я не могу вообразить, чтобы кому-то еще было до этого дело, а ты? Нет, разве что некий, вовсе не известный мне дух решил, что моя жизнь стоит спасения... что сомнительно, если ты хочешь знать мое мнение... это должен быть он.  
— Я тоже так думаю, — ответила Энн. — К тому же я и раньше знала, что он со мной. Просила его присмотреть за тобой. Я рада, что он послушал.  
— Ты говоришь с ним? Спрашиваешь его о чем-нибудь?  
Она пожала плечами:  
— Иногда.  
— Он... — Джек указал жестом на предназначенный Чарльзу стакан рома. — Он там? Ты видишь его? — Он прищурился, как если бы, присмотревшись внимательнее, мог увидеть нечто, чего не замечал прежде.  
— Ни разу еще не видела. А ты?  
— Нет. А я смотрел, — его голос прозвучал надтреснутым, когда он сказал это, и Энн придвинулась ближе, до тех пор, пока её плечо не прижалось к его руке, и её ноги вытянулись рядом с его.  
Он пристроился щекой на её макушке, и они оба долго молчали слышно было только потрескивание огня, да еще ветер в деревьях и отдаленные голоса из лагеря и деревни.  
Молчание было внезапно нарушено, когда Джек резко сел.  
— Ты не думаешь, что он здесь, чтобы проследить, что я сделал все возможное...  
— Что? Зачем бы ему это? — спросила Энн. Она уже почти спала, и её рука потянулась за ножом, оттого что Джек двинулся слишком быстро. Она разжала пальцы на рукояти.  
Джек наклонился вперед, некая точка на расстоянии словно притягивала его взгляд.  
— Если бы я был Чарльзом, и только что отдал жизнь за Нассау вообще и моего доброго друга Джека в частности, я бы хотел знать, что моя жертва того стоила. Что люди, за которых я умер, не собираются завалить дело и погибнуть несколько недель спустя.  
— Может быть. А может, он просто заботится о нас, как может, раз уж не способен быть здесь сам, — ответила Энн, уверяясь в том, что Джек готов усложнить тот факт, что призрак их мертвого друга присматривает за ними, гораздо больше, чем оно того стоило.  
— А может, он передумал и просто пытается извлечь хоть какую-то выгоду из решения, о котором он сожалеет. Решения, о котором сожалеет каждый.  
— О чем, блядь, ты говоришь?  
— Мы все знаем, что его жизнь за мою — не тот обмен, на какой согласился бы любой из пиратов Нассау, будь у них возможность выбирать, — ответил Джек.  
Сейчас он действовал ей на нервы, как всегда, когда беспокоился из-за чего-то так сильно, что не мог заснуть ночью, делился с ней своими тревогами; в итоге она не спала тоже.  
— Возможность была не у них. Чарльз сделал, что сделал, и дело с концом, — настаивала она.  
Джек был не готов оставить эту тему.  
— Я знаю, прошлое не изменишь, но ты когда-нибудь спрашивала себя, даже на мгновение: не было бы лучше, если б он держался подальше от той кареты? Оставил меня? Если бы он так сделал, у лишенных пристанища пиратов Нассау еще оставался бы Чарльз Вейн как пример силы, но на его месте теперь я. Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что это была плохая сделка ? Никогда не хотелось, чтобы это был я, а не он?  
— Ты хочешь знать, кого бы я выбрала. Между им и тобой. Потому что чувствуешь вину. И ты просишь меня... — «Ты просишь меня выбрать между братом и мужем», — хотела было сказать Энн, но ярость, поднявшаяся из самого её нутра, не позволила ей закончить. — Ты не можешь просить меня об этом. Пошел ты нахуй, Джек.  
На последней фразе стакан Чарльза зазвенел. Ветра не было, и никто из них не касался его. Энн и Джек уставились на ром, стекавший по камням в пыль, пятная ее темными кляксами.  
— Я думаю, он согласен с тобой, — едва слышно прошептал Джек.  
— Конечно, блядь, согласен, — ответила Энн.


	3. Дух

Чарльз Вейн ненавидел быть мертвым.  
Поначалу это было облегчением. Во-первых, прекратилась боль в ноге. Во-вторых, закончилось ожидание. Он, как, впрочем, большинство мужчин, всегда хотел встретить смерть на своих условиях, глядя ей в глаза. Итак, тому, что у него нашлись силы довести дело до конца, удивляться не приходилось. Он видел лица людей в толпе вокруг виселицы. Он видел: Билли понимает, что он намерен сделать для Нассау. Он видел беспокойство, которое обращало ложью каменное выражение на лице Элинор .  
Знать, что он умер достойно, было приятно, но удовлетворение скоро истончилось. Толпа расходилась, многие сердито ворчали, некоторые — с вытянувшимися, но все же самодовольными лицами — твердили, мол, как хорошо, что Нассау избавился от него. Никто не видел, как он стоит возле собственного тела. Чарльз мог видеть собственные руки, вытянув их перед собой, но только он и мог.  
Он оставался у тела, что когда-то было его, до наступления темноты. В этой жизни Чарльз не верил во что-либо, кроме собственной силы, но сейчас, когда он был мертв и столкнулся с доказательством жизни последующей, ему пришлось задуматься, как это могло работать. Возможно,ему следовало оставаться рядом с местом, где он умер. Ждать проводника или зов, туда, что бы это ни было, что лежит по другую сторону смерти. Но ничего не случилось.  
Непохоже было, чтобы он каким-либо образом был связан со своим трупом. Для начала он сделал несколько пробных шагов, проверяя, насколько далеко он может отойти, и не почувствовал ничего, что удерживало бы его, и когда на улицах стемнело и зажглись факелы, он пошел прочь от виселицы. Он по-прежнему мог чувствовать землю под его ногами, волокна дерева на проезжающей телеге, к которой он протянул руку, чтобы коснуться. Он мог ощущать запах соли с моря и рома, мочи и пота в таверне, но когда он пытался взять что-то в руку, она проскользнула прямо сквозь пальцы. Это было как если бы законы природы приостановились для него. Он мог положить руку на бутылку, чувствовать ладонью стекло, но если он пытался поднять её, рука проходила насквозь. Он мог ощущать стекло и ром, как если бы его внутренности обладали осязанием наравне с поверхностью его тела.  
Люди тоже проходили через него. Он убедился в этом не самым приятным образом. По привычке он поначалу избегал проходить через людей, отодвигался с дороги, потому что знал: они не могут видеть его. Так вот, именно Элинор показала ему, каково это, когда живой человек входит в тебя и выходит с другой стороны, как если бы тебя там вовсе нет.  
Он искал ее по множеству причин. Часть его хотела выяснить, были ли под всей ее яростью хоть какие-то сожаления. Многие в Нассау оплакивали того, кем он был для них, но Чарльзу хотелось видеть кого-то, кто знал его лучше и оплакивал бы того, кем он действительно был, и, невзирая ни на что, он знал, что она будет той, кто оплачет его самого. Поменяйся они ролями, будь он вынужден прикончить ее, он бы все равно скорбел. Другая, злая часть его, хотела посмотреть, испугалась ли она того, что он начал. Узнать, понимает ли она — пусть даже будучи уверена, что победила, — какую раскаленную ярость выпустила на волю, когда приговорила его к смерти. Он припомнил, что у призраков часто находятся неоконченные дела, и если у него какое-либо и было, так это она.  
Когда он отыскал ее, она была в губернаторских покоях (было некое удовлетворение в том, что он мог ходить, где хотел, даже через двери, закрытые для других). Она была потрясена, это точно, но не только из-за него. Осознание этого вызвало вспышку ревности, столь раскаленной, словно он вот-вот загорится изнутри. Элинор беспокоилась за Роджерса, и не только из корысти. Он знал ее достаточно хорошо, чтобы, увидев, узнать искреннюю привязанность, и, когда Элинор сидела у постели Роджерса, выражение её лица было искренним. Губернатор казался полумертвым, и это только сильнее убедило Чарльза, что Элинор была полностью ответственна за его казнь. Часть его хотела напугать ее сильнее, стать мстительным, злобным призраком из сказок, который будет бить тарелки, порвет в лоскуты ее тяжелые портьеры , и разрушит все в ее комнатах, такой приличной и изысканной.  
Он попытался взять чашку, чтобы швырнуть ее в стену. Он уже испытывал границы возможностей своего нового существования раньше. Может быть, гнев, чувства — именно это было нужно, чтобы воздействовать на мир, частью которого он больше не был. Он сосредоточился как можно сильнее, стараясь сделать свою руку достаточно материальной, чтобы фарфор не прошел сквозь пальцы, но ничего не получилось. С таким же успехом его могло не быть там вовсе.  
Неспособный привлечь ее внимание этим способом, он встал на ее пути, когда она поднялась со своего места у постели Роджерса, и заговорил — впервые с момента повешения.  
— Так вот что ты выбрала?  
Элинор остановилась в дверях и оглянулась через плечо, прежде чем бесшумно закрыть дверь за собой.  
— Он — тот мир, что швырнул тебя в ту камеру, и только потому, что он тебя выпустил, ты благодарна ему?  
Она направлялась в его сторону; он не двигался. Она пройдет сквозь него. И тогда, конечно, почувствует что-нибудь, и будет явлен какой-то знак, что он мог бы сделать больше, чем смотреть, как время течет мимо него.  
— Ты лучше, чем это, Элинор, — сказал он перед тем, как она прошла сквозь него. На секунду ее тело слилось с его , и, как ему показалось , она словно исчезла внутри него, прежде чем выйти с другой стороны.  
Это было не то же самое, что проходить через двери или бутылки. Те вещи не были живыми. Он не мог чувствовать биение их сердца, структуру их костей, тепло их кожи внутри него, но в то же время отдельно от него. Вещи были бесчувственны. Элинор — нет.. Когда она прошла через него, он почувствовал, всего на мгновение, бурлящую смесь скорби по нему, злости на себя за это чувство, а сверху — горе от потери отца , беспокойство за губернатора и решимость, столь свойственная ей. Это было болезненно интимно, и он никогда не хотел бы повторить это снова.  
На этот раз Элинор отреагировала на него — кажется, впервые за все это время. Она резко оглянулась, и он смотрел ей в глаза целое мгновение, прежде чем она тряхнула головой и направилась к губернаторскому столу, где, кажется, чувствовала себя как дома, свободно ориентируясь среди стопок бумаг и пометок на всевозможной корреспонденции.  
Он пытался воскресить ярость, которую чувствовал незадолго до того. Вид Элинор, столь явно обьединившейся с теми, кто поработил Нассау, должен был вызвать в нем ненависть. Но в момент, когда она прошла сквозь него, его ярость ослабела. Он знал, что она испытывала, и в ней не было ни мстительности, ни эгоизма. Она была полна решимости, несмотря на страх, и Чарльз помнил, что когда-то любил ее за это, и хотя он ненавидел путь, который она выбрала, он не мог винить ее за приверженность ему.  
Он обошел вокруг стола и встал позади Элинор. Перед ней определенно лежало немало ценной информации, но он не мог передать ее кому-либо, так что он не стал утруждать себя чтением.  
Он погладил ее по щеке, стараясь не погружаться внутрь нее, тыльной стороной ладони, наклонился и прошептал:  
— Ты сделала свой выбор. Я уважаю это. Сейчас тебе лучше быть готовой к тому, что последует.  
Это был совет, данный по-доброму, и Элинор, кажется, почувствовала это: она прижала руку к щеке и обернулась так быстро, что он едва успел отреагировать. Ее лицо едва не прошло прямо через его, и он обнаружил себя на другом конце комнаты. Он не отошел туда, он просто... оказался там. Он хотел быть подальше от Элинор, но при этом еще в комнате — так и вышло.  
Он чувствовал себя кораблем, наконец поднявшим якорь после слишком долгой стоянки. Он сказал Элинор, что хотел, и какое бы дело ни было у него к ней, оно было закончено. Он мог остаться, но зачем? Он не мог ненавидеть её, и слишком хорошо помнил, как любил ее, чтобы смотреть, как она заботиться о другом. Были другие люди, которых ему хотелось видеть гораздо больше.  
Оказавшись за пределами губернаторского дома, Чарльз испытал свою свежеоткрытую способность переноситься с места на место, просто подумав об этом. Он побывал в таверне, борделе, на развалинах, на месте старого лагеря «Рейнджера» и в доме миссис Барлоу (последний не был пустым, хотя люди внутри старались, чтобы свет не выдавал их). Чарльз видел знакомые лица, особенно в доме женщины Флинта, но не тех двоих, кого искал. Найти Джека и Энн оказалось сложнее, чем он думал. Конечно, в Нассау их больше не было. Это было к лучшему. Но если они были где-то, где Чарльз еще не бывал, он не мог присоединиться к ним. Судя по всему, именно так это работало. Он мог перемещаться туда, где бывал при жизни, или в места, которые видел нарисованными или слышал их описания. (Так он оказался перед зданием Британского Парламента, которому сказал пойти нахуй, перед тем, как перенестись обратно в Нассау.)  
Решением оказались корабли. Они не стояли на месте, но «Месть королевы Анны» в Нассау выглядела примерно так же, как где-либо еще. Ее было легко найти. Все, что ему потребовалось — подумать о том, как выглядит ее нижняя палуба — и он был на борту. Чарльз надеялся, что Тич вместе с остальным пиратским флотом, но не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, что Черная Борода на берегу, в одном из дорожных лагерей, и не планирует отплывать в ближайшее время.  
С военным кораблем Флинта он преуспел больше. Чарльз не знал его так хорошо, как «Месть», и когда оказался на палубе корабля, стоящего на якоре у острова, у прежде не виданного им острова, задался вопросом, в нужном ли он месте? Длинный белый пляж тянулся вдоль берега, пока не превращался в густые джунгли, несколько палаток и костров были разбросаны выше линии прилива. Определенно пираты и контрабандисты, но те ли, кого он искал?  
Сейчас он мог осмотреть остров, к которому привела его мысль, и когда он брел через лагерь, ему попадались знакомые лица, но ни Джека, ни Энн. Какое-то время он наблюдал и ждал. И на военном корабле и на пляже было и близко недостаточно людей, и половина тех, что на пляже, были не из Нассау. Незнакомцы, были чернокожие, все до единого, и между ними и пиратами чувствовалась настороженность, говорившая о недавнем партнерстве, причем было заметно, что большого доверия между партнерами нет. Но где остальные? Некоторые из них должны были находиться во внутренней области острова. В конце концов, Чарльз подслушал достаточно разговоров, чтобы узнать, где находилась хорошо скрытая в глубине острова деревня, а кое-кто из людей Флинта оказал ему услугу, упомянув, что Рэкхем и Бонни были в гуще планирования любого столкновения с англичанами, что означало, что они поблизости.  
Около полуночи один из маронов отправился вниз по едва видимой тропинке в джунглях, и Чарльз последовал за ним. Он пытался держаться на расстоянии от своего проводника. Он не хотел напугать его, и уже усвоил, что люди по большей части вели себя так, словно знали о его присутствии, когда были одни, или в темноте, или напуганы, — или то, другое и третье разом.  
— Я не собираюсь как-либо вредить тебе, — сказал Чарльз, — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты отвел меня к моим друзьям.  
Он знал, что человек не мог слышать его, но, возможно, произнесенные слова помогут его провожатому расслабиться.  
После час или около того ходьбы по извилистой, ненадежной тропе, по которой ему было бы тяжело карабкаться, будь он жив и ранен, джунгли раздвинулись перед ним, и он впервые увидел деревню маронов. Она была больше, чем он ожидал, и для селения таких размеров спрятаться внутри острова без каких-либо видимых знаков присутствия было немалым достижением. Если это были те самые союзники, которых нашел Флинт, они могли оказаться весьма полезны.  
Большая часть пиратских команд разбила лагерь на окраине деревни, и все, что требовалось от Чарльза — отыскать место, которое выбрал бы он сам, если бы был там. Что-то защищенное, сухое, с хорошими точками обзора — пусть даже они были среди друзей. Конечно, флаг, из-за которого столько месяцев волновался Джек , развевался над палаткой, подходы к которой хорошо просматривались, а сзади защищенной скалой, на которую было бы тяжело взобраться. Джек и Энн сидели снаружи, привалившись спинами к огромному лежащему на земле дереву, подкармливая маленький костер у их ног.  
Джек выглядел неплохо. Не полностью излечившимся, но порез на его лице не был ни красным, ни воспаленным, и двигался он не как человек, несколькими неделями ранее уцелевший при крушении экипажа. Энн выглядела как всегда, и это оказалось для Чарльза таким утешением, что он ощутил улыбку на своем лице — первый раз с тех пор, как умер.  
— Приятно видеть, что вы двое неплохо обходитесь без меня, — сказал он, осторожно садясь рядом с Энн. Он мог, приложив некоторое усилие, садиться на предметы, а не тонуть в них. Ни один из них даже не взглянул в его сторону, и это было правильно. Ему не нужно было, чтобы эти двое сейчас заметили его. Он нашел их в безопасности и невредимыми и если бы он представил себе, что в этот вечер ему просто не о чем особо говорить, все бы было как обычно.  
В последующие дни Чарльз оставался со своей бывшей командой, когда это устраивало его, и исследовал деревню, лагерь или пляж, когда нет. Однажды он отправился с Флинтом и его командой, состоящей наполовину из людей с «Моржа», наполовину из маронов, но отсутствие возможности принимать участие в действиях сводило с ума. Лучше быть с друзьями. Если бы еще он мог дать им знать, что находится рядом....  
Энн почувствовала его первой. Это было логично. Джек всегда слишком полагался на то, что видел своими глазами. Энн предпочитала сохранять молчание и в оценке ситуации больше полагалась на инстинкты. Но все равно, когда она обернулась и посмотрела прямо на него, и болезненное выражение пересекло её резкие черты, он был поражен.  
— Да. Я здесь. Мне жаль, что тебя ранит напоминание, что я мертв, но мне нужно, чтобы ты знала, что я здесь, — сказал он, но она отвернулась к огню, как если бы он не произносил ни слова вовсе.  
Он начал задаваться вопросом, cможет ли привлечь её внимание. Однажды ночью он решил попытаться сделаться частью их беседы, третьим голосом, который они не могли слышать. «Слышь, какое дерьмо, а, Энн?» — спросил он о рассказах Джека, в которые трудно было поверить, и громко согласился с Джеком, когда тот сказал, что с Черной Бородой работать невозможно, но необходимо. «Он чертовски прав», — сказал Чарльз.  
После того как Джек заснул, Энн еще сидела, играя с ножом, и Чарльз сел напротив неё. Ему не хватало этого: остаться вдвоем после долгого дня, просто сидеть и молчать вместе.  
Внезапно Энн подняла взгляд и посмотрела прямо на него.  
— Я знаю, ты здесь, — сказала она. — Приходи посидеть с нами, когда пожелаешь.  
После этого с Энн стало легче, словно, пока он был жив, их молчаливое общение подготовило их к тому, что им придется понимать друг друга, когда один из них будет мертв, но задержится на этой земле. Однако Джек... с ним будет труднее. Он знал, что Чарльз рядом. Это очевидно демонстрировала скорость, с которой Джек обернулся, когда Чарльз подошел к нему сзади и сказал «Игнорируешь меня, Джек? Пошел ты». Но Джек не желал признавать факт присутствия Чарльза. Если бы тот не слышал пространных рассуждений Джека , как он не верит в бога или призраков больше раз, чем мог сосчитать, то чувствовал бы себя обиженным.  
Когда Энн начала оставлять для него ром и табак, Чарльзу было приятно. С одной стороны, до этого момента он не знал, как остро желал вещей, которые были его. С другой, многозначительный вид, с которым Энн смотрела на Джека, когда расставляла все это, был ее способом ускорить дело и за это Чарльз был ей благодарен.  
Однако Джек не сказал ни слова, и Чарльз только пожал плечами и устроился рядом с Энн, жалея, что не может курить табак, который она оставила. Он довольствовался тем, что проводил через него рукой. Он обнаружил, что двигаться через пищу,напитки или что-либо в этом роде, что он не мог больше употреблять, было приятно, за неимением лучшего.  
— Ты пыталась, — сказал Чарльз. — Это не твоя вина, он упрямый.  
Впоследствии он был отчасти благодарен, что Джек упорствовал так долго. Если бы не это, Чарльз никогда бы не научился касаться живых, не проходя при этом сквозь них.  
— Если ты выйдешь из каюты, не посмотрев под ноги, ты оставишь здесь лучший кусок, — сказал Чарльз , указывая носком сапога на странно выглядящий сучок в досках палубы трофейного корабля.  
Тщетно.  
Джек, как обычно, не слышал его вовсе.  
— Это хорошее место для тайника, — настаивал Чарльз. — Для умника вроде тебя.  
Джек внимательно осмотрел стол капитана и, не найдя ничего, сделал несколько заметок в гроссбухе, который принес с собой.  
— Не в столе. В полу. Я вижу. Давай, Джек. Посмотри вниз.  
Но Джек уже направился к двери. С досады Чарльз подставил ему ногу, пытаясь сделать то же, что проделывал всякий раз, когда садился в кресло, не проваливаясь насквозь. Все, что ему было нужно — помнить, где заканчивался он и начиналось все остальное. Если бы он смог достаточно сконцентрироваться, удержать это чувство занимаемого им пространства в одном месте, в то время как Джек пытался пройти через него....  
Джек споткнулся, обернулся, с диким видом оглядел все углы каюты, и, ничего не найдя, пол. Внезапно его глаза загорелись, как это бывало всякий раз, когда он чуял деньги.  
— Ну вот, разглядел, — сказал Чарльз.  
Не прошло и пары минут, как Джек Рэкхем, рассудительный и не верящий ни во что потустороннее, сказал:  
— Спасибо за это.  
Чарльз усмехнулся и похлопал Джека по плечу. (Жест, который без прилагаемой концентрации Джек не мог ощутить, но и так было хорошо).  
Ему приходилось быть осторожным с тем, как часто делать себя осязаемым. Один раз в день было довольно тяжело, дважды в день — выматывало так, что еще несколько дней он едва мог выйти из лагеря.  
Он обнаружил это в день, когда спас Джеку жизнь и разбил стакан, который Энн поставила для него.  
Открыв, что может больше, нежели быть просто наблюдателем в сражении, он стал чаще отправляться с Энн, когда она участвовала в захвате призов. Она предпочитала быть в гуще событий, а он теперь мог отвести клинок от ее спины, если она сама не видела опасности.  
Однажды, когда он подошел к ней сзади и окинул взглядом быстро сокращающееся водное пространство между ними и их добычей, Энн сказала:  
— Я не нуждаюсь в няньках. Присмотришь за Джеком сегодня, ладно?  
Чарльз предвкушал, как пойдет с ней и остальной абордажной командой, и ощутил краткий укус разочарования, но что-то в лице Энн сказало ему, что она просит не без причины.  
— Ладно. Если ты думаешь, что он нуждается во мне, я пойду, — ответил Чарльз и отправился через палубу искать Джека.  
Энн правильно беспокоилась, и Чарльз сумел не только спасти Джеку жизнь, но и помочь тому убить человека в два раза крупнее, что было хорошим достижением за день для того, кто был уже два месяца как мертв.  
Той ночью Джек наконец признался, что знает — Чарльз еще с ними. По правде говоря, он ходил вокруг да около и использовал больше слов, чем было необходимо, но это было типично для Джека; а если говорить о самом Чарльзе — это было лучше, чем оставаться незамеченным.  
Однако Джек не мог остановиться на хорошем.  
— Ты не думаешь, что он здесь, чтобы проследить, что я сделал все возможное...— сказал Джек, нарушая дружеское молчание, что опустилось на всех троих.  
— Что это значит? — резко спросил Чарльз, и он был рад услышать, что Энн разделяет его чувства.  
Последовавший спор злил Чарльза все больше и больше. Он умер, чтобы убедиться, что Джек не будет повешен. Он сделал этот выбор с открытыми глазами, зная, что может случиться. А не пошел бы ты, Джек, со своей мыслью, что Чарльз передумал бы.  
Он услышал, как Джек сказал:  
— А может, он передумал и просто пытается извлечь хоть какую-то выгоду из решения, о котором он сожалеет. Решения, о котором сожалеет каждый, — и внезапно оказался прямо перед Джеком, крича в его незамечающее лицо.  
— Я жалею, что я мертв, а не о том, что спас тебя, и уймись уже наконец!  
Джек не слышал его и продолжал говорить.  
Переломный момент наступил, когда Джек спросил Энн:  
— Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что это была плохая сделка ? Никогда не хотелось, чтобы это был я, а не он?  
Энн выглядела так, будто ей врезали под дых, и если бы Чарльзу это было по силам, он бы двинул Джеку в челюсть так, чтобы сломать. Он едва слышал, что Энн ответила. Все, что он знал — Джеку необходимо осознать, как он, Чарльз, взбешен. И — так после удара в голову вспоминешь, как говорить, — он осознал, что знает, как это сделать. Хорошо, что Энн тоже была зла. Он стоял рядом и позволил своей руке на долю дюйма погрузиться в нее. Он чувствовал её ярость, её утрату, страх остаться одной; он зачерпнул их и добавил к своим собственным. Он знал, что она собиралась сказать напоследок. Это было именно то, что сказал бы он сам.  
— Пошел ты, Джек.  
Все, что требовалось от Чарльза — смотреть на стакан, и на «пошел ты» тот разбился.  
Лицо Джека стало мертвенно-бледным.  
— Я думаю, он согласен с тобой.  
— Конечно, блядь, согласен, — сказал Чарльз.  
— Конечно, блядь, согласен, — эхом отозвалась Энн.  
Джек нагнулся и осторожно подобрал один из обломков разбитого стакана.  
— Кажется, тебе нужно больше рома, Чарльз. Одну минуту, — Джек отбросил осколок в темноту, нырнул в палатку и вернулся с другой кружкой (на этот раз металлической, заметил Чарльз). Не говоря ни слова, Энн подала ему бутылку. Джек поставил кружку на место, которое он расчистил между собой и Энн, и прислонил кисет с табаком к стволу упавшего дерева.  
— Пей до дна, мой друг, — сказал Джек, наполняя кружку до краев. Энн подняла брови. Её дары всегда были более символического размера.  
— Мирное подношение, — объяснил Джек. — Не годится, разозлив кого-то, подносить в качестве извинения жалкий наперсток рома. — Он быстро огляделся и похлопал по земле рядом с собой. — Если ты еще здесь, Чарльз, место твое, если хочешь.  
Чарльз устроился между друзьями, и они улыбнулись друг другу через него, Джек — как бы извиняясь, Энн — давая тому понять, что он прощен. Потребуется время, чтобы привыкнуть к этому. Он погрузил палец в ром, чувствуя его вокруг себя и в себе. Он не знал, может ли дух напиться, но сегодня, похоже, был подходящий случай узнать это.


End file.
